The Harsh Life
by MarieH
Summary: When Stefan turn out to be another person that who Elena expected and hurts her. Smut, language. DELENA! 3
1. Chapter 1

Damon sat in the couch with a picture of Elena in his hand, quietly sipping a glass of scotch.

She'd been gone for 2 weeks now. Off on vacation with Jenna, Jeremy and Stefan.

The same 2 weeks he'd spend sitting at home sighing over the picture, trying to supress his feeling.

His hate for Stefan, his love for Elena, and his anger that Stefan was taking her out of town just to get her away from him.

Elena woke up in the big light room, feeling around the bed, but there was no Stefan. Instead there was a note.

Elena sat up and unfolded the note. "_Out Hunting, I'll be back as soon as possible - Stefan 3"_

Elena sighed,

He never said anything before the last minute, and she was eager to get home. But Stefan kept dragging it.

She slipped out of bed and looked into the mirror, looking at her naked body, with the little bum starting to form on her belly.

She had no idea how to tell Stefan, and least of all Damon. And more importantly. She had no idea which one of them were the father.

She was surprised that Stefan hadn't noticed yet. The last night of making love, where he kissed down her belly. He should have noticed by now.

Or maybe he had already noticed, and just didn't choose to tell her.

Elena walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water getting into the shower.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she fell to the ground screaming.

"Elena! It's me! Stefan! shh.." He fell to his knees and took her in his arms.

"Baby it's me. shh... It's ok..." She started to cry in his arms and then took a swing at him punching his shoulder.

"Don't EVER do that to me again!" She screamed in his head. Blushing when she saw him looking at her body.

He pulled her head to his and kissed her long pationately. "No, Stefan." She slipped away from him and shook her head.

"Just no." He looked at her and crawled towards her "Oh come on, You know you want to"

"No, Stefan get off me!" She ran out of the bathroom and picked up her phone, dialing Damon's number. "Damon, help me! No Stefan get off me.."

She cried into the phone and dropped it.

Damon looked frustrated at the phone then stood up. What was that Idiot doing to her? He speeded out of the house and to his car.

He drove to the little cabin in the forest, where he knew they were and slammed in the door. When he walked in the first thing he saw,

was Elena lying on the floor crying. There was no sign of Stefan. But that little fragile human was lying there, naked, crying.

He walked to her and picked her up, then hesitated as she cried "No, Stefan, get off, please, please!"

He stroke her hair back and whispered "Elena, it's me, it's Damon."

She looked up at him and sighed as she saw the worried but very familiar face.

"Damon!" She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, having her naked body against his.

He sighed and though she was naked there was nothing turning him on at that moment.

"He, he..." Elena cried. "T-thank y-you"

He held her tight as he had done once before. At that time of course she wasn't this wounderable.

At that moment, he actually had felt like she'd loved him.

She looked at him a way that made him soft, that made him feel like she was the world and nothing else mattered.

First chapter peeps hope you enjoyed it. I had loads of fun starting on this, this was partly inspired by a few other fanfiction writers.

You guys ROCK!

Next chapter will be up soon.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon walked down the stairs of the boarding house, after tucking Elean to sleep in his bed.

He was about to go out and make her some tea when Stefan was right there, in front of him.

"You have a lot of nerve!" Damon hissed and walked towards him.

"Oh do I? You're stealing my girlfriend so I think we're equals!" Stefan mocked.

"Listen up prick, maybe you're angry with me for whatever reason but you hurt Elena.

And by the way I didn't steal her! She CHOSE me!"

Stefan slammed Damon to the wall leaving a shape of his head. "Take that back!" He hissed.

"Why should I, It's true!" Damon kicked Stefan off and took a stake in his hand. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Then he was gone. Damon span around and sped to Elena who was lying gasping. "Damon.." The tears started crawling down her cheeks.

"He... he... was h-here..." Damon crawled into bed next to her and sighed. I know he thought I love you, I'll protect you forever.

She fell asleep across his chest, he was too scared to leave her alone. Even when she was sleeping.

He was terrified anything would happen to her again even if he left just for a second.

He heard her sigh and murmur in her sleep "mmm, Damon, i love you"

He froze and looked at her meeting her eyes that were looking up at him.

"I love you too, Elena" He leaned down to kiss her softly.

She leaned against his chest. "Don't ever leave me Please"

Don't hate me please. This was Chapter 2. and I know It was SUPER short!

tho, next chapter is gonna be smutty.. :P

Next chapter already done.. sooo... uploaded soon

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon woke up with Elena across his chest, he was stroking her hair holding her tight. She was scared. Terrified that Stefan would come back, she had spend the night crying her eyes out while talking everything through with him, he didn't know why? Normally she would never tell him such things. But tonight something had changed.

Elena was lying across Damons chest, not wanting to open her eyes. And ruin the moment. They both knew they were awake but neither wanted to destroy the moment. Until Damon spoke with a rough tired voice.

"goodmorning, how are you doing now? Better?" then she smiled and held on to him "much"

Elena, we need to talk- S " Elena shivered as she read it and broke into tears instantly, Damon was out buy groceries and she decided to stay at the boarding house reading.

She was on the couch for two hours crying, before Damon got there. He dropped the shopping bags and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"D-Damon.. He... Wants to talk! Talk! After what he did to me?" she broke down again and Damon whispered "shh, Its ok, you're ok.." she looked up at him and smiled "Damon, we need to talk"

"what?" Damon yelled at Elena.

"Damon! I thought you were gonna be happy for me... For us... I'm keeping the baby, no matter what" she started to cry again. He hated when she cried, she seemed so weak and vulnerable.

"don't get me wrong 'Lena I want it I'm just.. Omg..." he dropped to his knees and she hugged him, stradling him.

"I love you Damon" she looked into his clear blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you Elena"

AN: that was chapter 3.. Did you like it? Warning, smut next chapter! Loads of it cause who doesn't like smut ;)

"Elena!" Damon cried out as he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all and smiled crawling on him to do a 69'er.

She positioned her pussy on his head and he started to suck her clit. She rubbed his dick again and sucked it. They moaned each others names as they came on each others faces.

"Oh, Damon... I love you" she said as she positioned her pussy on his cock with the tip at her entrance. They'd been going on like this for 7 hours now and neither were tired. She was on Damons blood and he on hers, so when they'd get tired, they'd just have a sip and continue.

He pushed himself into her hard and fast, as he knew she liked it rough. "Ungh!" she moaned. "Fuck me harder, Damon!" He went at a faster pace now and she started to feel numb around her thighs.

They both came fast and he collapsed on top of her.

"mmm, that was amazing baby." He mumbled into her ear. Then her phone started ringing. "let it go to Voice mail!" he mumbled and she giggled. "No, Damon, Watch me." She picked up and smiled

"Hey Stef, what sup? … Oh Damon, YEAH YEAH faster baby, faster!" She started moaning for real when he slipped two fingers inside her and started fingering her.

"Elena, look... Are you FUCKING him! YOU FUCKING SLUT, I'm gonna kill you!" then he hung up and she froze and Damon. "What's wrong baby?" He said as he kissed her neck. "He's coming after me Damon."

"No, he won't 'Lena. Because he's not invited in.. It's your house now. I had it written into your name, so you'd be safe"

She teared up. "You did? No way? Why? We're not even in a relationship or anything!" she froze at the words " I mean…I love you so much! But you didn't ask me or anything and now I own a house? " he chuckled and looked up at her "I'm sorry I just assumed that your safety was more important than anything else" she shook her head "No my safety isn't more important than anything else… you are" she kissed his lips tenderly and smiled.

"I'll go down and make us some food" She winked and tried to get up and stretched her legs feeling sore because of Damon. He had his usual smirk on. "Are you hurt Elena?" she glared at him and smiled ironicly "Ha. Ha. Damon" she pulled on his boxers and a bra.

When she finally made her way down to the kitchen she pulled out the bacon and eggs, baked beans and toast. She whistled as she started cooking, and her jaw dropped when she saw Damon walk down the stairs with nothing but a towel on.

"It's not fair you know.." "What's not fair?" "That you look so damn sexy in a freaking towel, when I look like crap, and I walk like a duck!" He smirked again. "We both know why you walk like a duck Elena, it's not my fault you raped me for 8 hours"

"I raped you?" She giggled and took a bit of egg putting it in his mouth. "Mmm, that's great" He moaned.

THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 lol… I'm actually satisfied with how it turned out. I'm thinking about a twist of events next chapter. And making like 8 or 9 chapters eh?

Xoxo


End file.
